


Finding Prince Charming

by WaterLilyKairi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Other, Some Humor, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLilyKairi/pseuds/WaterLilyKairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris has never been in love and not to mention, she's been out of the dating game for quite a while. </p><p>Now she's on a hunt for her Prince charming.</p><p>But what she doesn't know is that her prince charming has been there the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once A Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first series on her *Sigh* I hope this will get enough likes. And comments are much appreciated.

Iris Ann West is a writer. It's not only her profession, but her passion. And to say she was good at her job would be an understatement. She was amazing at her job! The way she wrote her words were so simple, beautiful and easy to understand. Anyone who read her books or small pieces thoroughly enjoyed her work.

She never once doubted anything she did when it came to her work. How she could she whenever she looked at her huge fan base. Everything she saw there just told her she was doing everything right! She felt sure of herself.

Until today, at this moment, when she was talking with her publisher, Linda Park. Honestly, Iris saw Linda as a close friend when she wasn't nagging her about hurrying up with a manuscript or fixing something that didn't quite fit. Or just nagging her about anything she possibly could.

So, Iris often dreaded meeting with her inside work. But at the moment felt a new dread wash over her. Linda wanted her to write a new genre she never once really wrote. It was a genre she didn't bother with, and she barely even added to other books. Romance.

“You're kidding, right?” Iris gave her a look, a look to show her that what she was asking was crazy. That there was no way she was going to write a...a...a romance.

Linda smirked, turning in her swivel chair around to face Iris. She liked doing this, turning in her chair looking evil with her smug smirk. This annoyed Iris and she was sure her annoyance was showing, because Linda's smirk grew into a smile.

She shook her head at Iris before answering,”No, I'm not. I want you to write a romance. Sappy, heart-melting, dramatic romance.”

“How Sappy?”

“Make you wanna puke sappy.”

“How heart-melting?”

“Makes you orgasm heart-melting.”

“How dramatic?”

“CW dramatic.”

Iris couldn't help but laugh at the last two. Linda may nag her on the daily basis, but she also knew how to ease Iris up when she was stressed. And she loved her for it.

Seeing that Iris was at not as annoyed as she was a few seconds ago, she continued to speak.”It'll be a fun new project.” Linda said, sweetly.

Iris shook her head, letting everything sink back in.”No. I can't do it.” She insisted. “I never wrote a romance as my main genre.”

“Iris, you're a talented writer. You can write anything if you put your mind to it. You can write more than friendship.”

She shook her head once again,”You don't understand, Linda. I really can't. When I write, I don't put my mind to it. I put my heart to it.” She paused for a moment before continuing.”I put bits and pieces of me in my stories, some of my experience, my feelings.”

Linda was quiet for a long second, giving her a look as if saying “Annnnd?”

Iris sighed,”Linda, I haven't had a boyfriend in forever. And I hate to admit it, but I've never actually been in love.”

She literally fell out of her chair. Which embarrassed Iris slightly. Was it really that surprising? There were plenty of people in the world who hadn't fell in love once.

Linda quickly recovered, sitting back up in her chair.”So, you mean...you never met your Prince charming? Your one and only? Your soul mate?”

“Nope.” She replied easily. But that wasn't necessarily true. She did have a soul mate, who was her best friend. Just thinking about him made her want to grin. But she kept on the cold face to make her point to Linda.

If she understood that Iris never really had any of those type of feelings toward someone then maybe she'd let her go. Then she could go back to writing her friendship genre that she focused on a great deal.

“Then this gives you even more of a reason to write a romance!”

She blinked.”What?”

“You heard me.” Linda sighed, pushing back her dark her behind her ear.”Iris, I hate to tell you this. But, lately you've been getting little comments.”

“What kind of comments?” 

“People think that you don't know how to write anything but friendship.” They weren't necessarily wrong. But she did write more than friendship. “They don't think that your putting all your effort into your books, that your holding back on your romantic self. And I hate to say it, but they're right.”

Iris groaned,”Basically, you want me to prove them wrong by writing a romance.”

“Yes.”

“Linda, I told you I can't! I write my stories from-”

“I know. I know. The heart, feelings and experience.”  
Iris nodded.

“Then start going out with guys and fall in love.” She shrugged.

Iris scoffed,”You make it sound so easy.”

“It's not, but you have to at least try. If you can't pull this off then it's going to hurt your success.” She watched as Iris let out another groan.”You just write up your experiences and send them to me, I'll even let you send them to me whenever you want.”

This was awful generous of Linda, which also meant that she was serious about Iris doing this.

“But this will only last for about maybe half a year before I really want you to start working on the official book.”

And when Linda turned her chair back around and said.”Good luck.” She knew this was the end of their discussion. Iris sighed heavily and walked out of her office.

She was angry with Linda for making her do this, but at the same time she understood. And then she was stressed about having to find love or even like-like. These emotions conflicted with each other, upsetting her more.

Iris pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. She knew she had to complain to someone, to tell someone everything so that someone could cheer her up, and make lame jokes and bring out the bright side of it all, and most of all just make her happy with their presence alone. She dialed the number of her soul mate and best friend. Barry Allen.


	2. Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Barry have a friendly conversation. In which he does more than cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write...What am I kidding all the chapters are fun to write! I hope this appetizer of westallen excites you guys for the main course.
> 
> And I find it hilarious that I upload this new chapter on the same say the new episode come out.

“Uh-oh.” 

Iris could hear him before he even made it to the table. When she looked up and saw him smiling softly, but playfully, she instantly felt a little better and sat up straighter. She always had to wonder how just seeing his lanky figure always made her feel better. It was like magic.

Watching as he slid into the seat across from her, she moved his mug of coffee over to him.

“Two spoons of sugar and one cream.” She said, laying her chin in the palm of her hand.

He picked up his cup and took a good whiff of his coffee with closed eyes. He took a small sip and sighed with a great deal of satisfaction.”Just the way I like it.” He relaxed into his seat, leaning forward a bit.  
“Guessing by the look on your face badger-prone Linda did it again.”

This time Iris actually started smiling,”How do you always know?” She asked, truly curious. He always had a knack of figuring out what bothered her, especially when it included her publisher.

“Because she's the only one who can put that look on your face.” He shook his head gently.”It really doesn't suit you. You know what they say, you're never fully dressed without a smile.”

Iris laughed, feeling at the weight lift from her shoulders. This is what she meant, Barry always, always made her feel better no matter what the problem. She didn't know how he always did this, but he had the power to make her feel this way with just words alone. So with no doubt he was her soul mate.

She could see the brunette sitting across from her looked pleased to see her laugh. That made her feel even better, if that was even possible. All the tension from her body was gone, and she was now more relaxed. And obviously happier. She sighed and took a sip from her own drink.

“Thanks for that, Barry.”

Barry shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. And knowing him, it really wasn't. He'd do anything for her, and she'd do anything for him. It was just a natural part of their friendship. 

“Anytime.” And she knew he meant it.”So, what did she nag you about this time? Does she still want you to write that smut between Jack and Layla?” He raised an eyebrow.

Iris answered mirthfully,”No. My answer to that will always be no.” 

Jack and Layla were minor characters in one of her book series. They had a romantic relationship. But she couldn't really count them as writing a romance because they weren't main characters and she had them together from the start. 

But a lot of fans had loved those two a great deal. Linda had loved them a great deal as well. She basically wanted iris to write more of the two. Or at least write a smut, which Iris was not having. She couldn’t even write a kiss scene yet alone a sex scene. But if she could pull this whole romance thing off, then maybe she could write a smut. Maybe.

“You know, smuts are basically the same thing as porn.” He told Iris matter-of-factly.

“I wouldn't say that.” Iris says, tapping her lip.”I always thought watching porn and writing it were completely different.” 

That was one amazing thing about writing. Reading something and watching something were so different. Writing you could expand your imagination more while when it came to films you had to limit things. But they both gave off different feels and reactions too. 

Her train of thought was broken when she saw Barry hiding a smug grin behind his mug. “You'd know about that, wouldn't you?”

“Huh?” She was confused for a whole second until she realized exactly what she said. The impact of her own words basically smacked her in the face. She was writer, how could she word it like that! “Ah, that's not what I meant!” She was flustered and Barry was just laughing.”You're so dirty!”

“Hey, I'm not the one who said!”

Then she reached over and punched his shoulder playfully. And then she couldn't help but laugh with him with her still rosy cheeks. “I can't believe I said that.”

“And you're telling me.”

Iris buried her face in her hands, feeling the slight embarrassment leave her. She let out a sigh after her laughing. “We got so off topic.” She lifted her head back up, grinning like a fool. 

“Right. We'll have to discuss you watching porn later.” Barry let out and at the same moment he took another one of her punches. He rubbed his shoulder, giving an innocent look before continuing.”So then what did she want this time?”

Iris released a long and heavy sigh,”She wants me to write a romance.”

Barry seemed genuinely surprised, both of his brows ere raised. He set down his mug.”You? writing a romance?”

Iris rolled her eyes,”I know, it's crazy.” She looked back at him. He was at the moment thinking her words over carefully. She was wondering what he thought. Did he think she couldn't do it? Because honestly even though she felt that way, some part of her was hoping he didn't.

“I think you can do it.” 

She felt relieved, but denied it anyway. Because her brain refused to believe. Though hearing Barry say she could, was reassuring. It almost made her believe she could. Almost.

“I can't. My main genre is friendship.” She knew she didn't have to explain from Barry she wrote from the heart and experience. He already knew. He read some of her books. But that wasn't really why. Because honestly, she didn't tell Linda the whole truth. She didn't add only pieces of herself in her books, but pieces of Barry too.

Her friendship with Barry was the most important thing to her. And it was a strong and beautiful friendship. It was just held such an important place in her heart she felt that she just had to show it to everyone. That's why she loved wrote friendship, because she wrote about them.

“Yes, you can, Iris. Look, you're a talented writer-”

“Linda, did the talented thing already.” She interrupted him.

“Well, you are!” He chuckled and she had to chuckle softly as well.

“But, you know how I write my books. How can I write something like that when I've never been in love.” She complained,”I can't just listen to a whole bunch of love songs and hear other peoples love stories. Because-because I want my own words of love. And that sounds corny.”

Barry took her hand in his,”I'm not quite sure, but I know you can do it.”

Iris looked into his green eyes. She was a bit upset because his choice of words didn't give her any guidance. But at the same time it was comforting that he believed her. And feeling of his hand in hers felt right. Like they were two puzzle pieces that fit. She loved holding his hand, but she would never say it a loud.

But, if Barry believed she could do it, then she believed. How would she get the experience then? At that moment she remembered the advice Linda gave her. That woman made it sound so easy, and maybe it was. But she couldn't do it alone.

“Will you help me, Barry?” She blinked, her eyes full of hope.

He smiled softly at her, giving her hand a light squeeze.”Anything for you, Iris.”


	3. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris tries to get her dating life set up and Barry (reluctantly) helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but writing these two put me at ease. Enjoy!

Iris could feel Barry's eyes on her as she cleaned off her desk. She didn't bother to comment on his staring. She knew exactly what was going through his head, or at least, she has a good guess. When she told him about the advice Linda gave, he didn't really agree with it.

His argument was simple “You don't find love, it finds you”. Iris had to disagree, though she couldn't tell him ho many times she had heard that same quote. And even if she did believe that, it didn't hurt to find a boyfriend. Or to be completely honest, she wanted to get a boyfriend.

It wasn't as if she was desperate, but she hadn't been romantically involved in forever. Her last relationship ended badly. Not badly as in he broke her heart. He couldn't do that because he never had her heart to begin with. And that was exactly why it ended badly, because even when they broke up, she didn't really care.

So, she was going through with it. She guessed that Barry was just being protective about her seeing other people. And maybe a little jealous. And she couldn't blame him, if he suddenly started seeing people she would feel the same. Just even thinking about it made her feel a bit angry.

Her and Barry dedicated most of their free time to each other. Sure they had their jobs and other friends, but they always had each other at the top of their list. They practically started living with each other after college. Practically, but not exactly. They lived on the same apartment floor, but in different rooms. 

But they spent so much time in each other's homes, leaving their stuff without taking it back. And spending the night a great deal of time. They might as well move in with one another. They were just that close.

He was her Shaggy and she was his Scooby. He was Harry Potter and she was his Hermione Granger. He was her Spock and she was his Kirk. He was her R2D2 and she was his C3PO. The list goes on. But the thing was she'd always be his Iris and he'd always be her Barry.

The point was, they were the most important people in each other's lives. And if they started seeing other people, that would most definitely changed. So she understood Barry for not wanting to help her with this. But he was her best friend. Who else could she ask? He was the best person to ask, he knew her more than she knew herself sometimes.

She sighed and focused her mind back on her mess of a desk. God, to say it was mess would be in understatement. Iris was generally a clean person. But she only ever cleaned her desk once in a blue moon. And she never let anyone touch anything on it.

Looking at it now, she wondered what other people thought when they saw her writing at it. It was covered in paper. Lots of paper. Paper that was written on, paper that was drawn on, paper that had what see had food marks on it. 

Underneath and on top of the paper there were books, her books and dictionaries. Some closed some open. There was more underneath, cans of energy drinks that she had on those long nights of writing. There was a half eaten cinnamon roll that was as hard as a rock now. It was sitting on a small glass plate when she pulled it out.

When she pulled out that cinnamon roll though, Barry finally said something.”You should be ashamed at the state of your desk.” He remarked, his nose wrinkled.

“Shut up and help me.” She retorted. He was right, but of course she wasn't going to say that.

Barry sighed as if he really didn't want to. But in reality he didn't really mind. He came beside her and helped her pack the paper into the plastic bag that would soon be taken to be recycled. He smiled at her and she returned it and bumped him with her hip playfully.

He bumped her back when he pulled out a mug. A red mug with the dog Snoopy from Charlie brown on it. Iris looked at the mug, it looked vaguely familiar. How did it get there, she was sure it wasn't hers.

“This is my mug!” Barry exclaimed, incredulously. He eyed the mug before looking at Iris.”How did it end up here?”

She squinted her eyes at the mug as if it'd bring back memories. She pursed her lips when it hi her.”Oh! It was on one of those mornings when we drank coffee together. You left it when you in rush to get to work because you were late. So I think I might have used it and forgot about.”

“You think?” Barry blinked.

She nodded softly,”Yeah.”

“Unbelievable.” He shook his head at her.

Iris sat in her seat,”Forget that, look at my desk!” She chirped.

Barry was still shaking his head at her. When he looked back at her desk. It was cleared and by far way cleaner than it used to be. But it still had crumbs on the surface and some sticky spots. But she was still happy with the work they had done.

“It's an improvement.” 

“Just needs to wiped down.” She held out her hand and gave her the box of disinfectant wipes he had been holding for a while. They quickly and carefully the surface of her desk. Now it was perfect. It looked like it had an extreme makeover.

Iris smirked, setting her laptop on top of the desk. She motioned for Barry to get a seat and sit beside her.”Now what we really came here for.” She cracked her knuckles and typed in the website.

A second later they were signing up for the matchmaking website known Love&Forever.org. It was well-known website, it was pretty famous because a great deal of people who joined were getting successful relationships and marriages. This place had to be the perfect place to start, it even did better than Tinder.

“So, now we have the account created.” She said, licking the bottom of her lip.”What should I put on my profile about me?”

“I don't know. But you definitely shouldn't put the fact that you watch porn on there.” He teased and in returned she smacked his arm.

“I do not watch porn! But everyone has at least seen porn or a glimpse at least once in their life!”

Barry grinned at her,”Okay, sure. But I seriously don't know.”

“Fine. Then we'll start with the avatar first.” She opened a file with her photos stashed in. She scrolled down the window slowly waiting for Barry to pick one. It took him about fifteen minutes to pick one, and Iris honestly didn't really agree with that photo.

“Don't you think it's kind of plain?” She said, staring at herself simply dressed siting at a table on stool outside a restaurant.”I was thinking more of this one. I thought you'd agree.” She pointed the mouse to another photo of her sitting on her properly made bed in a cute white summer dress. It was simple, but beautiful.

“No, that's for my eyes only.” He smiled at her softly.

Iris stared at him, not really knowing how to reply. She just took a silent moment to take his words and just feel. Feel. When he said something like that. She just stayed quiet to feel that warmth in her stomach and chest. And there was always that pang in her chest. Though, it always felt good. That pang.

It was weird and she couldn't explain it. But she enjoyed it when Barry said those things. It was a bit flirtatious, but it made her feel good. It made her feel different. And her body always reacted in different ways than she'd expect. And he only even made her feel that way. 

She shifted in her seat, turning her gaze away from him.”You're such a weirdo.” She couldn't help but smile a little, but she hid it by covering her mouth with her hand. 

It took about a whole hour for her to officially finish her profile. Now they just had to wait, but not long fifteen minutes later Iris got a match. She jumped from her seat in excitement. “Barry, look! Do you see? Are you seeing this?”

“Oh, I can see.” He obviously did not share her enthusiasm.

“His name is Broderick Adams. Nickname Brodie. I have to reply.” And reply she did, ever so quickly

“What type of name is Broderick?”

“What type of name is Bartholomew?”

He rolled his eyes. “You know it'll be a while before he re-”

The ding sound that alerted her she had received a reply cut Barry short. Iris looked at the message, gobbling up the words.”He wants to meet up.”

“Already? But I mean, you just met. The only thing you really know about each other is your names and what's on the profile.”

“That's why we're supposed to go on dates, Smarty pants.” Iris said, not even bothering to look at him. She was too busy typing in a reply. Once she was done she turned back to Barry. “So in other words. I have a date!”


	4. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris goes on her first date.

“What if he's a psychopath?” Iris sat in front of her vanity mirror as she added some finishing touches to her makeup. She of course only put it only lightly, enough just to enhance her features. She only ever put makeup on when she was heading out and always put it on lightly. Otherwise, she never put it on. 

She tried fixing her hair aswel but it didn't need anywork, so it was fine. But Iris didn't care, as long a she could distract herself she was happy. Because even though she had been asked out two days ago, she didn't even start feeling nervous until the night for the date.

Iris kept thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong. And she also had to think how different this would be considering they had met online. She never even saw him in real life once, so what if he was as good-looking in his picture, or what if was some weirdo? She had so many fears, even if she told herself they were silly in didn't really comfort her. 

So, she kept asking Barry. She knew he would tell her she was being overly-dramatic, like she told herself. But it would be different hearing it from him. She felt more certain and relaxed by his reassuring voice.

Barry who was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading some science book. Answered tiredly,”You just now started thinking about that?” He had already answered at least of twenty of Iris' questions. He flipped a page and continued.”Even if he was a pyschoath I doubt he would try tomurder you in a resturant full of people.”

“That's not what I needed to hear!”

“He's not a psychopath, Iris.”

She smiled, relieved.”Good. Okay I think I'm ready.” She stood up and turned around to face him. 

He moved his gaze from his book to Iris. He smiled as if it was painful for him to do so.”You look great, Iris. You always do.” He said ever so softly.

Iris stared at him for a long silent minute. She felt a twinge in her chest. He obviously wasn't happy, sad even, she could tell. What type of best friend would she be if she didn' notice. But she had no idea where their conversation would lead if she acknowledge it. So she brushed it off and acted s if she didn't notice.

“Thanks, Bear. You'll help me get a cab?” She asked, grasping the hem of her black cocktail dress.

“Anything for you, Iris.” He sighed and repeated himself.”Anything for you.”

 

He arrved at least thirty minutes late. Iris had never felt so embarrass sitting there alone. At least twice a waiter came to her asking if she'd like to order. But she politely told them she was waiting on someone. She knew by the looks she was receiving that no one belived her. And it was extremely embarassing to say the least.

She was tempted to just go home, but she waited. She decided to give him an extra five minutes before leaving. For a first date, this was starting off badly. And then it hit her. After all the fears she had, she didn't once consider the fact that he might stand her up.

And just as she was standing, he came. She recognized immediately, his picture captured him perfectly. Bronze hair, dark eyes, medium height. Iris noted that he was shorter than Barry, he was still taller than her. 

“Everybodies taller than you, Iris.” She could hear Barry's teasing voice tell her. She smiled, feeling a little less like a ball of nerves. She was sure if he was here, he'd say something like that to her. She almost laugh just thinking about it, but laughing randomly would seem weird. So she just grinned.

She straightened herself out and focused back on Brodie. He smiled once he was standing in front of her. “It's so good to finally see you in person.” He said pleasantly, his voice surprisingly toneless but very clear. He extened his hand and she took it.

“Same here. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up.” She said, lightly. Even though it was meant as a joke, it was also the truth.

“How could I, when something this beautiful was waiting for me. Your picture did not exaggerate, if anything it doesn't capture your full beauty.” He chucked softly and took his seat.

Iris' smile broke into a grin, her cheeks now had a tint of red. She took her seat after him, and picked up her menu to hide her face. “You're to kind.” She tried to sound humble, but her voice betrayed her. She cleared her throat.”Shall we order?”

“Yes...” 

The wiater's did not not even try to hide their surprise when they saw she actually had a date. She simply give them a smug look when they noticed he was good-looking too. They both ended up ordering a steak meal. She checked that off as a good thing. They had something in common.

Brodie was very casual with her, as if they new each other since forever. And he was a bit arrogant, but he only bragged about things he knew he was good at. She also learned that he was a business man. This made sense to her. He was so full of confidence and had a way with words. He always found some way to compliment her. And silly or not, she did like that particular part of him.

Though, he was talkative and rude. He always had something to say about something. He had a smart mouth which he had no control over, or maybe he did, he didn't seem to care. That bothered her a bit, but what really bothered her was his talkative side.

She wasn't able to get more than one sentence out, he always cut her short. Everything was about him. How could this be a date if she was only getting to know him, but he not her? To say it was annoying was simply not a strong enough words. 

Iris eneded up giving up on trying to speak, which was much easier. She simply nodded and let her mind drift elsewhere. Strange enough she thouth of Barry and how he looked sad to see her go. She knew her getting in a realationship would change things, but he looked a little too sad. And he did a terrible job of hiding it. Then she found herself worrying about him.

Brodie said something else and she had to nod mindlessly. She was afraid how releived she was when the date ended. He had told her he hoped they could meet again, and somehow he twisted his words so well with adding another compliment....She had said yes.

And when she realized what she had done, it was too late to say no. She was frustrated with herself after he had left. She hoped this wasn't how all her dates would end up. It was her first date in at least two years or more. Maybe she needed dating advice or something, and she was sure Linda would be more than happy to give it.

She sighed, trying to let her frustration leave her. There really was no reason for her to be mad. If this didn't work out, oh well. There plenty of other people interested in her, and even might get along with her better. And Barry would help her out. Even if she didn't get a boyfriend, or couldn't write a romance she still had Barry.

Barry, would always be there. Probably sitting on her couch reading some educational book. And when she'd walk in he'd tell wabout what he read and what was so interesting about it. He'd get all excited in the middle of his explanation, jumping in his seat just a little. 

In fact, he was probably waiting for her now. Just thinking about it, made Iris in a hurry to get home. She tried catching a cab which was always hard, Barry always had an easy time with it, being tall and all. 

When she finally made it home and walked through her door. There he was reading a book, laying on couch comfortably. Just as she knew he would be. He sat up when she walked in and eyed her. She was smiling a smile full of joy.

He raised an eyebrow at her,”You're date went well?” 

“No.” She laughed, kicking off her heels and went over to him. She layed down on the couch, laying her head on his lap.

Barry looked down at her clearly confused.“Then why are you smiling like that?”

“Because...” Sighed, tiredly and closed her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow,”Because?”

“Just because.” She shrugged

He shook his head and went back to reading his book. But she could hear him mumble,”And you call me a weirdo.” But there was no mistaking, you could hear the smile in his voice.


	5. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco has a little talk with Barry, encouraging his relationship with Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to read the comments! It always makes me happy. I haven't been able to really reply to them lately because I've been busy with school. But I will keep this story going even with my loads of homework. Writing puts me at ease. Enjoy the read! <3

Bartholomew Henry Allen was a science high school teacher. It isn't an extravagant job, but he loved it just as if it was. He was good at his job. He could break down almost any difficult subject so that even a child could understand. And he always talked with such enthusiasm and excitement, walking around and emphasizing his point, it was no question. He was a nerd about science or anything that revolved around it. And because of this, his classes were always fun. So much so, the students actually looked forward to go to class. What amusing thing would Mr. Allen do today?

Plus, he had a charming personality. He was kind, good-natured and always saw the good in anybody. He was just naturally friendly. Though, of course, there those few students who groaned about him because whenever they had got caught doing something they shouldn't or was failing in class he always got on their case. But they didn't hate him, because they knew it as only because he care. And there was the occasional girls who didn't try to had the fact they had a crush on him.

The staff liked him well enough as well. He often got in trouble with the principle though. Mainly about him being late, but he was always there at least five minutes before the students. But, otherwise they were okay. He was mainly friends with Cisco Ramon another science teacher that taught Physics. They got along very well. They were both childish nerds. And he was always fun to be around. He was one of Barry's best friends. But not the best friend.

That place belonged to Iris West. Now, Barry loved two things the most in this world. Science, duh. There was no question about it. But that was second, to Iris. She had planted herself so deeply in Barry that it was impossible to pull her out of his life. And if, some magical way, she was pulled out. There would be such a huge hole in him and would be impossible to fix.

And that metaphor didn't even scratch the surface on how close they were. He couldn't even put it into words. Well, maybe he could. In simple terms, if she left his life consider him dead. To say that he loved her was a laugh. It was so much more than love, he just wish he could invent a whole new word to express his feelings or the woman. 

A new word that described why his body always reacted in strange ways when she laughed and smiled, or when she touched him or when she talked about him so kindly. There was too many things he wished that a word could explain. Just explain how he felt about Iris. 

The man was completely enthralled by her and the worst part was that she didn't seem to notice. It was his fault though, he had hid the fact from her. Though he did like to drop subtle hints and occasionally not-so-subtle hints. But whenever he did that she'd simply call him “weird”. 

For someone who knew everything about him, she sure was clueless. Anyone who knew him, knew he had feelings for Iris that was more than just friendship...but at the same time...not quite....romantic. It was hard to explain. 

Iris saw his feelings for her as friendship. Everyone else saw his feelings for her as romantic. But Barry, wasn't entirely sure what he saw his feelings for Iris as. At first he viewed them as friends, but he became aware it was not just friendship between them. He thought maybe he liked Iris, like like-like Iris. He wanted change, but not too much change. Part of him was afraid that if things changed too much, then they would grow distant than closer. So, he didn't entirely understand himself. 

Barry simply remained in his place, but he did flirt a bit. A kept himself at a safe distance. But whenever she made his heart flutter or his stomach flip. He couldn't help but want more, more from her. And as time passed, he noticed he had become more greedy.

And maybe he was a good actor and liar, because Iris hadn't really noticed. She was completely oblivious, either that or she just ignored it. Barry chose the latter, because the thought that she was ignoring it made him sick and terrified.

Especially considering she decided to join the dating game again. When she told him that, he was sure everything went black for a moment. He had felt...empty. He couldn't feel anything. And then he felt jealous. Jealous of what? He hadn't even known! And when she asked him to help and support her, he was filled with dread.

He was positive he would have puke right there in then if Iris wasn't staring into his eyes with hope. And of course he had said yes! He was her best friend! That was probably the only time he hated being her best friend.

Though, he did try to persuade her out of it. But she was so determined. He hated her determination sometimes, but loved it most of the time. He had quoted so many “You don't find love, love finds you”, but of course she brushed it off. And it was soon clear she was not changing her mind.

So, he reluctantly helped her. Helped her set up her dating account. Helped her set up her date. And the worst part was that she managed to make him smile through it with her ridiculous self. God, he hated her, but he only hated her because he loved her!

He had to bit his tongue and bear with it. Apparently her first date with “Brodie” didn't go well, at all. He was thrilled to hear it, and she didn't seem to care that much which was a bonus. But, she was going on a second date with him. He loved Iris, really, but sometimes she made him so confused.

Barry was a ball of emotions since this whole dating thing started. He blamed Iris for making him feel this way. And he also blamed Linda. Seriously, why did she even have to bring that whole “true love” crap up anyway! But he mainly blamed himself, he was the one that let his feelings for her get out of control. It hurt, but it was true.

Another reason he never exceeded his boundaries was because he knew Iris didn't want him as a lover, but as a friend. She made that pretty clear in high school, in front of their whole homeroom class. And ironic enough at that moment he started to realize had had stronger feelings for her. 

He couldn't help but think about it all from now to then. It was painful, but maybe he was addicted to the pain. Because he continued to let him hurt himself around Iris. She was all that was on his mind lately, at home or at work. It didn't matter where, she was there.

“Dude, lunch?”

Barry's train of thoughts was broken by the blacked haired man standing in front of him. Cisco. He jumped out of his seat. He had completely forgot they were supposed to have lunch together. After class, he simply plopped down in his seat and got lost in his own thoughts.

“Oh! I had completely forgot! I'm sorry!” He held up his hand in defense.”I just....I was just...”

“Thinking about Iris?” Cisco finished for him. His colleague was holding a white paper bag with the Big Belly Burger on it. He moved to grab a seat and sat at Barry's desk, setting up their lunch.

Barry wanted to deny it, but he just didn't have the energy to. And plus he was right. He sat back down and sighed. “Yeah.” he said, sounding defeated. He reached for a burger with out asking and began eating. If he had to put anything before Iris and science, it'd be Big Belly Burger. Damn, they had such good burgers!

Cisco smiled, mischievously,”How did her date go anyway?”

Barry rolled his eyes at him, clearly annoyed with his question.”I don't know.” He answered, vacantly. Now he wasn't even hungry, but he stuffed his mouth anyway so he wouldn't have to talk.

“You're lying. She would have told her soul mate.” His colleague jabbed at him. 

Barry knew he was teasing him. Cisco knew more about how Barry felt about her than Barry did himself. And he couldn't hide the fact that he wanted them to go out. He said he 'shipped' them after reading Iris's books. Somehow he had figured out that she based her novels off of herself and Barry. But they were books about friendship, not romance.

“She said it was bad, but she's going on another date with him anyway.” He paused and hesitantly added.”I don't think I can do it.”

“Do what? Ask her out?”

“No!” He huffed.”I don't think I can help her. Do you know what it feels like? Watching her get all pretty and charming for some other guy I don't even know...”

Cisco bit it his burger, listening to Barry intently. It was always fun to listen to Barry's love life. It was like watching a drama, but he saw his fiend hurt like this he couldn't help but feel bad and sympathize him.

“I can't help her, I just can't.” He sighed,”But I can't tell her I don't want to help her either. She'll be disappointed.”

”Then why don't you ask her out yourself?”

“That's ridiculous...I can't ask her out.” His voice went quiet.

“Sure you can, you like her anyway. And she obviously likes you.” He shrugged as if it was the most simple ting. And truthfully it really was to him. But to Barry he was suggesting the impossible.

“She likes me as a friend, a best friend. And I feel the same way.” Even he didn't believe his own words.

Cisco gave him this look as if to say 'seriously'. “Barry. Have you ever actually paid attention to the way you and Iris act together.”

“We at like normal best friends who grew up together.”

“Oh yeah? Remember when you bought her that bracelet.”

“It was a..” He paused to think. “Friendship...bracelet.”

“Dude, just by looking at those things you could tell they cost a pretty penny.” He frowned.”it looked like you were giving her a wedding ring. And every time I see her, she's always wearing it.”

Barry couldn't help but smile at that.”Just marking our friendship.”

“More like marking your love.”

Barry rolled his eyes.

“Or how about that time at the Halloween party when her publisher, um Linda I think, was flirting with you? She was angry at that woman the whole night.”

“Her and Linda always have some sort of dispute. I'm sure it had to with work.”

“I think not! They were all buddy buddy in the beginning and then Linda flirts with you and do you remember what iris had said to her?”

“No.” He lied. He remembered quite clearly what she had said. That memory made him even happier than the bracelet ordeal.

Cisco knew he was lying and but continued.”You are such a liar. She said 'he's taken' and shot her the dirtiest glare, after grabbing your hand. And here's how I know you're lying, because you were grinning like an idiot the whole night!”

“She later explained that she said that to save me from Linda.” He shrugged, cover his mouth, hiding the smile from underneath.

“Sure, then how about the time she sat on your lap at the Christmas party?”

This actually didn't surprise Barry or add to those rare moment of hidden meanings in there relationship like the other examples Cisco gave. It was so...natural. Iris had sat on his lap multiple times before that party. And she had been more affectionate than that before.

“Friends sit on friends lap.”

“Sure they do, I guess you don't mind if I sit on your then and wrap my arms around your neck while I'm at. And maybe I'll kiss your cheek and giggle into the cook of your neck.

Barry scrunched up his nose and shivered at the thought.”Okay, I think you made your point...” How could Cisco remember that so perfectly. In fact. How could he remember everything he said about them? Did he watch the or something?

“Thank you.” Cisco smiled smugly.”Look, all I'm saying is that you two already act like a couple, so why not just be one.”

“I don't-don't like Iris in that way.”

Cisco gave him that knowing look.

“Or at least...I don't want to.” He sighed.

“Now we're being honest.” He smiled softly to offer some sort of comfort for Barry.”But why not? She's great!”

“I know that, I know hat better than anyone else.” 

“Then?”

“It's just I'm afraid things will change between us.” He admitted, lamely. But it was the truth. That was the main reason he refused to completely understand his feelings. Though he knew his feelings for her very clearly already, he just lied to himself hoping to spare himself from his fears.

“Things will change.” Cisco popped a fry into his mouth.”But is that really such a bad thing?”

Barry blinked at Cisco, letting his words settle in his head. He was sure he heard that line somewhere before. Nonetheless it didn't make them any less true or meaningful to him. Was it really such a bad thing? How could he know if he never really put all his effort into it?

The thought of losing Iris because of it scared him shitless. But the thought of finally being able to kiss her on the lips and tell her how much he loved her with her understanding in what way made him feel an extreme burst of joy. Love is the most scariest yet wonderful thing ever. 

And as he thought that, he finally mustered up a decision and replied. “Maybe not.”


	6. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has to start writing, but it takes her a little talking to before she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this chapter is shorter. But I still hope you guys enjoy it all the same.

Ring!

Iris knew who was calling before she even looked at the caller ID. She hesitated to answer, but she knew she was going to have to talk with her anyway. Even if she didn't have anything good prepared yet. So, with a sigh she answered.

“I'm busy.” Iris said into the phone nonchalantly.

Linda scoffed,”That's a nice way to answer your phone.”

“Sorry, but I really am.” Iris said, picking up a pen off her desk. “I'll be honest...I have writer's block...”

Linda laughed which caused Iris to frown. And sensing that Iris was upset, even she couldn't see her, she softened her voice.”Well, I wasn't exactly calling for work. I wanted to hear how your date went.”

“That's work too.” Iris huffed, twirling her pen in her free hand. She loved this pen dearly, her father had bought it for her as a gift when her first book became a bestseller. It as slim, black and always brought her comfort when she held it. Even if she barely used the thing.

“No it isn't. Now, spill.”

“Do you want me to be completely honest?”

“It'd be nice.”

Iris breathed in and spoke.”It was the worst first date that had. I was a bit nervous at first afraid I would mess something up. But HE was the one that messed EVERYTHING up. He was like 30 minutes! And then he talked. Like A LOT. I was barely even able to get a word out. But, he had a way with words that I liked. And somehow I agreed to a second date. Which I am dreading.” She said all in one breath.

The line was quiet for at least a whole 30 seconds before Linda asked.”Can you be a little less honest?”

Iris answered automatically.”It wasn't bad. I think we had a little something.”

They both fell into laughter. Because it was so obvious that was a lie after her whole rant. “The sarcasm is strong in this one.” Linda said in her best Yoda voice, which was awful. And it only made her laugh harder.

“But, seriously, about that writer's block...”

Iris groaned, she knew that wasn't going to last long. Badger-prone Linda couldn't not nag her. It would be against nature. “I don't know what to write. The date was horrible.”

“Write it anyway.”

“What?”

“It's a story, Iris. Your story. You can't possibly find love in the very beginning. Or maybe you did and not realized it.”

Iris scoffed, but let Linda continue.

“Try writing it in First-Person. It'll be easier. Write what you did, and how you felt and blah blah. You know, you're the writer.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She mumbled, but she was taking Linda's suggestion seriously.

“Good, because I want that manuscript by tomorrow.”

“What?!” Iris nearly jumped out of her chair.”I thought you weren't giving me a time limit!”

“I changed my mind. I want read your date, and knowing it'll be in First-Person makes me excited.”

“You can't do that!” Iris protested.

“Why not?”

“Because, you promised.”

“Fine.” Linda sighed, clearly disappointed.”But for now on, after a date. You have to send me in a manuscript. Whether it's on the date or not. Just send it.”

“Unbelievable.” Iris breathed. The corner of her mouth twitched a bit. She couldn't help it, that was what Barry usually said to her when she was being bogus. Which Linda was totally being right now.

“Bye, Iris.” She replied, teasingly and hung up.

Iris dropped her face onto her desk. That woman would be the death of her. She let out a long and heavy sigh. Before she could write, she needed two things. One, food. Two, comfort. Which she was sure Barry would give her both. He should be back from work.

She stood up and left her room. As soon as she stepped out of the hall, she saw him. He had just come back from work, he still had his messenger back on him. And his back was facing her as he tried to unlock his room door. It was nice to live directly across the hall from one another.

Shaking her head from the thought, she quickly greeted him.”Hey, Bear!”

Barry jumped a little and whipped around.”Iris!” he looked surprised to see her. He really should be though, but he also seemed really happy to see her. Or maybe he was just that happy before he noticed her? What could make him more happy than she could?

Feeling that her own question crossed some sort of line, she stopped thinking about it. Because honestly she didn't want to know the answer. So she spoke up, ignoring his joyous grin.”You wanna go out?” She had saw this new Greek food restaurant and she wanted to try it out. But she'd only do that if Barry went with her.

His smile loosened and slowly fell.”I'm not ready yet!” He said quickly and pushed his door open from behind.

“Not ready?” She frowned. What was he even talking about.

Barry gulped,”I mean, I don't think I can. I got papers to grade and other things...I got things.” She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.”So, sorry. But, yeah. Later. Bye.” And he closed the door.

Iris blinked. Could someone tell her what the hell that was? Barry had completely shut her down. He never shut her down, so why now? She bit the corner of her bottom lip nervously. At the moment she was debating in her head whether to ask him or not, but decided against it.

She'd ask him later, she'd give him his space for now. With another huff, she left the apartment. She guessed she would have to check out that Greek restaurant some other time. Hopefully when Barry was over...what ever that was.

 

“Excuse me?”

Iris had just left the diner and was heading back home to start writing when she heard the strangers voice. At first she didn't think he was referring to her, but the his got a little louder, calling after her. She slowed her pace a bit, maybe he was talking to her.

“Miss? Small dark haired lady?”

Yep, he was referring to her. She hate to admit it, but she was kind of petite. Iris sighed and turned around to face him. She couldn't help but a raise an eyebrow at him, he was surprisingly handsome. He had dirty blonde hair with blue-grayish eyes and lean body figure.

He smiled a small smile, which snapped Iris out of her daze. Was she just checking him out? She couldn't help but blush a soft pink in spite of herself.

“Miss, you left this. Back at the diner.” The stranger said, lifting up her cellphone.

Iris blinked and quickly checked her purse. She could have sworn, she put it in there after all she didn't see it on the table. But then again, wasn't that because she left on the booth she was sitting in. And it was confirmed when her phone was no where to be found in her bag.

She looked back at him and smiled,”Wow, um, thanks.” She took her phone back.”I didn't even realize I left it behind.” She said, mirthfully.

His smile grew, making her smile even more.”I figured, considering you left without it.”

Iris chuckled in reply.  
“But it was no problem really.” There was something in his voice she identified as flirty. And it made her a little nervous...and nice. It gave her a nice feel-good feeling.

“Right, well, thanks again.” She said, warmly and began to walk back in a rush of excitement. She'd have to tell Barry about him, maybe they could go out.

Her walking slowed down until she realized, she didn't even have his number. Yet alone his name! She felt so stupid, but when she turned back he was gone. Well, she guess she didn't have to tell Barry anything, which made her a little disappointed. But she shrugged it off and headed back home and hopefully Barry would be in a better mood.

 

Sadly, when she returned Barry wasn't even home. So she sent him a quick text as she sat at her writing desk in front of her laptop. And she made sure to send horrible grammar and slang. It was a thing they did. She didn't know why, but it always made them laugh to read that stuff.

Iris:

where u be at????

Almost immediately Barry had sent a reply. She smiled before she even read the text.

Barry:

why u be loneleh?

Iris threw her head back and laughed.

Iris:

yes *Sadface*

 

Barry:

I be back soon

 

Iris:

yay!

Barry:

don't you have work

Iris:  
u is such a downer  
In reply, Barry sent her an emoji sticking out it's tongue. She she snorted with laughter and set down her phone. He had a point, she did have work to do. She opened her laptop and opened up her writer's app.

She set her finger on her computer and began...nothing. Nothing! She couldn't write! She was writing a romance, so it wasn't at all surprising, but it was still frustrating. Iris licked her lips and breathed in and out. She just had to clear her head and think only about that date. Though, nothing about that date seemed romantic.

Remembering of her conversation with Linda she knew what to write. With another breath she began writing. It came so easily, so naturally. She wrote about her date with Brodie and how she felt and what she thought. She wrote her interactions with Barry. And she even wrote about her little encounter with that strange and how she wanted to meet him again.


	7. Act 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry waits home for Iris while she's on her second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this coming in so late. I've been super busy with school and family and I've also been distracting myself.

“So, what exactly where you busy with?” Iris asked, tapping her fingers against her vanity table.

Barry stared back at her through her mirror. He gave a timid smile and replied ever so simply. That wasn't suspicious, right? Totally not suspicious.”Just work.” He cleared his throat and added.”You know grading papers and stuff like that.”

“Mhm.” Iris turned in her seat to face him.”Don't lie to me, Allen.” She narrowed her eyes at him. But she couldn't keep it up long, it was Barry after all. She could never be mad at him and it ward just pretending o be.

“I'm not.” He technically wasn't lying. After he(not so politely) shut the door on her, he did start grading papers.

To be completely honest would mean telling her about his conversation with Cisco. Because when he came to accept what he felt for her, he allowed himself to daydream a little. So when she asked him if he 'wanted to go out' he had immediately took it the wrong way and needed to grab his bearings.

“Then, how come I don't believe you?” She arched an eyebrow, giving him a pointed look.

Barry looked down away from her gaze.”You should ask yourself. I'm sure you must have some answer.” He said in light sarcasm.

Iris rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.”I'm serious.”

He cleared his throat and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. And as much as he hated to bring up this subject, he knew it'd get her off his back.”So, where are you and Brodie going for this date?” He could taste the bitterness in his mouth just speaking the words. But of course she just ignored it.

Luckily, it worked. She lost focus on the previous issue. In response, she sighed and sagged her shoulders.”Scoot over.” She told him and he obeyed. She plopped down beside him.”We're going to see a movie. A drive in movie.”

“Oh yeah?” He was pretty sure she suggested idea. She wouldn't stop complaining about him talking so much. He asked, suspiciously. He and Iris had a plan to see a drive in movie to. “What movie?”

Iris was hesitant to answer, but she did.”Star Wars.” 

Barry pulled back sharply and looked at her for any sign of her joking. But she just looked back at him with apologetic eyes. He inhaled,”I thought we were going to see that together.” 

“And we will! I'll just be seeing it with him first. Plus, we both watched this movie before.” She tried to sound cheery, but it didn't work with Barry.  
“It's not the same...” He exhaled, feeling defeated. It didn't matter if she saw it twice in one week. What matter that they had made plans to see that movie first. She'd be doing the same thing with that guy before she did it with him. The idea of that irritated him more than he let on.

“Oh, Barry, please don't be like this! You'll make me feel bad.” She grabbed his arm.

“Maybe that's a good thing.” He muttered.

“Don't feel bad, don't be mad.” She laid her head on his shoulder. And patted his back gently, giving him her affection as if it was the most natural thing. And it was to her, but Barry was a little more aware about their closeness.

He maneuvered himself out of her hold as politely as possible. He didn't feel comfortable about them being so close and affectionate while she was going out with other people. But he didn't want her to notice his sudden distance, but she had. He could recognize the look of hurt on her face before she quickly changed it into a smile.

Barry could have flinched. He didn't mean to hurt her in anyway at all. Even if it was just a little, he didn't like to cause her pain of any sort.“Anyway...” He said, trying to change the subject.”It's a drive in, so you guys might be smooching.”He said in a teasing tone. 

But the idea of Iris kissing some other guy made Barry confused with many feelings he couldn't identify. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

“I won't be kiss him.” Iris rolled her eyes.

He shrugged.”Who knows, maybe he'll talk you into it. Lower you in with his charms. He did it last time.” That came out a little more serious than he intended. Fortunately, Iris didn't seem to notice. Honestly, she didn't seem to notice a lot of things.

“I won't. You know what they say.” Iris cleared her throat and sung.”Now a woman who kiss on the very first date is usually a hussy.”

Barry laughed and continued the song.”And a woman who'll kiss on the second time out is anything but fussy.”

“But a woman who'll wait till the third time around.”

“Head in the clouds, feet on the ground.”

“She's the girl you're glad you found. She's your shipoopi.”

Barry smiled at her as she laughed the line and he sighed.”So, you won't kiss him?”

“Isn't that what I told you? But, yes I won't. But I hope it works out.” She shrugged and stood from her seat.

He was more relieved to hear her say that than she could imagine. Though, he didn't say it aloud, he hoped it didn't work out. Then, maybe he could have a chance to ask her out himself.  
“He should be here to pick me up any moment.” Iris said, touching up on her hair and moved towards the living room. Barry hopped up and followed her.

“Remember, if you still don't feel it'll work out. Don't be afraid to turn him down. And don't let him charm you again.”

“I got, Mom.” She gave him a lopsided smile. 

At that moment the intercom buzzed. Barry felt, once again, unhappy. She was leaving, and he was here to see it. Didn't he say he couldn't help Iris anymore! Why was he still helping anyway?”He's here! Walk me out?”

“Sure.” He nodded his head, though his brain was saying 'no'.

She smiled that enchanting smile of hers and told Brodie or whatever his name was, that she was on her way down. She linked arms with Barry as the walked down to the lobby. He simply grinned and bared it.

When they made it to the glass doors, she let go. Barry feigned a smile as she waved and walked out. He stood there a little longer, watching her through the glass. And he even got to see Brodie. He had seen his profile picture, but it didn't do him justice. No wonder, Iris was easily charmed. He had it all.

Then he remembered something Iris said to describe him, “He isn't as tall as you.” She had said it so disappointingly it had brought a smile to his face. And it brought one to him now.

 

With that smile he made it back to his own apartment and waited for her. It would be an agonizing wait though. He couldn't help but think about her and her date. So much so, he felt that he might get depressed just thinking about all the possibilities. He buried his face into the arm of his couch and groaned.

 

When Iris came back, Barry was watching the CW. As he watched the show that was called Smallville, he thought that the CW could turn anything into drama. Even an alien.

Then he heard knocking on his door, and he quickly jumped up. He hoped it was Iris. She was late, super late. But she had sent him text, saying she would be. That had frightened him beyond belief. What could she possibly be doing that would make her come late.

He just hoped that she wasn't getting it on with Brodie. He didn't know why, but he hated that name with a very strong passion. It was just a dumb name.

When he opened the door, he was confused and most of all concerned. Iris stood there in front of him looking a bit of a mess. Her hair was dismayed, her dress ruffled, her heels a mess and she was wearing a very upset face. But she was also wearing a men'sjacket draped around her shoulders, it caught his attention. Did Brodie give that to her?

“Iris, are you okay?” He asked filled with concern. ”What happened?”  
Iris just stared at him for a second before her face melted into a sad one.”Barry.” She swallowed and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him.”Tell me I'm good. Tell me all the good things.” she sniffed, sounding weak.

He couldn't tell if she was crying, but he hoped to god she wasn't. He just wanted her to smile and be happy. So, he pulled inside the flat and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping in his warmth and told her more than she was “good” he told her all the good things about her and all the moments he saw them shine through.

And he couldn't but think in the back of his mind, that whoever did this to his Iris was going to have to answer to him.


End file.
